I Will
by Kyueen
Summary: [WonKyu] Will you go out with me for lunch? Will you be my boyfriend? Will you move in with me? Will you say you love me just one more time?
1. Ceraunophile

Ceraunophile.

Mereka bertemu ketika petir menyambar dan suara kilat bergemuruh.

Seorang pria berjas hitam berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dengan seekor anjing yang ia gendong dengan kedua tangannya. Pria itu tampak begitu panik dan khawatir. Tampak dari kerutan didahinya dan tubuhnya yang cukup bergetar sambil menggendong anjing kecil berbulu coklat panjang yang gelap.

"Aku baru saja menabrak anjing ini dan aku rasa dia mengalami patah tulang." Pria itu menyuarakan apa yang barusaja ia alami kepada resepsionis di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi jam buka klinik kami sudah tutup sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Pria itu terlihat tidak setuju, "Aku tahu. Aku bahkan bisa membaca tulisan 'tutup' dipintumu tapi bukankah ini keadaan darurat? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat anjing ini kesakitan?"

"Maafkan saya sekali lagi, Tuan, saya bukan dokter disini saya hanya—"

"Kim Yunhye-ssi aku pamit— Ada apa ini," pembicaraan antara si pria dan sang resepsionis terhenti ketika seorang pria lain yang masih mengenakan jas laboratorinya muncul dengan sebuah tas kerja miliknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, maafkan aku, aku sudah memberitahu tuan ini bahwa klinik kita sudah tutup namun—"

Pria yang menggendong anjing itu memotong ucapan sang resepsionis dengan tergesa, "Aku baru saja menabrak anjing dan dia sedang kesakitan. Aku mohon. _Will you help me?"_

.

.

.

"Dia tiba-tiba dia ada di depan mobilku tanpa sepengetahuanku dan saat itu sebuah kilat dihadapanku membuatku terkejut. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah menabrak sesuatu dan memeriksanya. Saat aku menemukannya dia berusaha berjalan namun kaki belakangnya tampak bermasalah." Pria berjas itu menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya pada dokter hewan dihadapannya.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Menurut hasil rontgen ini, anjingmu mengalami patah pada tulang fibulanya dan harus dilakukan sebuah operasi untuk membenahi struktur tulang yang patah." Pria yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun sebelumnya, melihat lembaran hasil rontgen ditangannya dengan teliti. Membenahi letak kacamatanya kemudian menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau bisa melakukan operasinya sekarang juga?" Pria berjas itu terdengar putus asa.

Pria berkacamata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian melirik jam tangan di tangan kanannya. Pukul sebelas malam. Tersenyum miring tanpa sepengetahuan pria dihadapannya. Hari yang sial.

"Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi itu akan memakan waktu lama dan karena aku bekerja seorang diri tanpa asistenku, well, aku tidak bisa memprediksi kapan operasinya berakhir…"

Pria berjas itu bernafas lega, "Thank, God. Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggunya. Apakah aku bisa menunggu di ruang operasi selama kau bekerja? Aku tidak tahu dimana aku harus menunggu di klinik ini."

Pria yang lain, Cho Kyuhyun, tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

01:00 AM

Operasinya berjalan lancar. Pria berjas itu kini sedang menggendong anjingnya yang sudah terlelap akibat obat anastesi yang diberikan. Mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari sang dokter hewan yang telah menolongnya.

"Jadi pemulihannya sekitar empat bulan namun setiap minggu kau harus membawanya ke klinik untuk mengganti perbannya agar tidak terjadi radang ataupun infeksi. Jangan biarkan dia mengusik perbannya. Kemudian ini beberapa obat untuk rasa nyeri, kemudian antibiotik, dan sebaginya. Kau bisa melihat petunjuk pemakaiannya dikemasan yang telah aku tuliskan. Semuanya diberikan per oral atau kau bisa melarutkannya dalam minumnya jika dia bisa melakukannya."

Pria berjas itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi setiap minggu aku harus kesini dan memberikan obat ini melalui minumnya. Aku rasa aku bisa melakukan itu untuknya."

Sang dokter hewan terkekeh kecil, "Anjingmu adalah anjing yang kuat. Aku rasa dia akan pulih dengan cepat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sebenarnya dia bukan anjingku, tapi kini aku berniat untuk menjadikannya anjingku."

Dokter hewan itu menatap tidak percaya kepada pria dihadapannya yang sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Terima kasih telah peduli terhadap anjing itu. Tidak semua orang mau melakukannya."

"Well, setelah kejadian ini aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika aku tidak melihatnya sembuh dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Keduanya tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Choi Siwon. Kita sudah mengobrol sepanjang malam dan aku barusaja memperkenalkan diriku. Betapa tidak beretikanya aku." Ucap pria berjas itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk sebuah jabatan tangan.

Sang dokter hewan tertawa renyah, "Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mungkin sudah tahu karena tadi resepsionisku sempat menyebutkan namaku."

Choi Siwon mengangguk singkat, "Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk membalas jasamu yang telah menyelamatkan anjingku diluar jam kerjamu ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus sambil mengedikkan bahunya, "Well, aku rasa kau tidak perlu membayarnya."

Siwon menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun, "Kau pasti bercanda."

Kyuhyun menyilahkan keduanya untuk keluar dari ruang operasi dan mengantar Siwon menuju meja resepsionis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Siwon, "Kau sudah berbaik hati untuk menolong anjing yang kau tabrak dan berniat untuk merawatnya. Aku rasa aku juga bisa memberikan sedikit kebaikan hatiku untuk menolong pasienku. Jadi aku tidak akan memungut biaya untuk hal ini."

Siwon tertegun. Tidak semua orang memiliki hati seperti itu. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat tanpa menghapus senyuman diwajahnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang karena ini sudah sangat larut, Siwon-ssi. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menabrak anjing lain karena kau mengantuk ketika mengemudi."

Siwon tertawa keras mendengar lelucon Kyuhyun. "Kau ada benarnya. Baiklah. Maaf aku mengganggumu hingga selarut ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Pria yang dituju hanya mengangguk singkat.

Mempertahankan senyum tulus dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Minggu ke-4.

Siwon tersenyum puas ketika Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya dengan Browny, nama yang Siwon berikan untuk anjingnya, yang menjilati tangan Kyuhyun yang bermain dengannya.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai. Jahitannya sudah lepas dan perbannya telah aku ganti."

Siwon mengambil Browny dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan anjing itu segera menjilati wajah Siwon yang tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang aku katakan mengenai jilatan di wajah, Browny? Dasar kau anjing nakal."

Kyuhyun meyilahkan keduanya untuk berjalan menyusuri lorong sembari mengantarkan Siwon menuju meja resepsionis.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Dia tumbuh dengan cepat. Apa kau pernah memelihara anjing sebelumnya?"

Siwon menggeleng kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya, "Tidak. Browny adalah hewan peliharaan pertamaku. Aku kira dengan pekerjaanku aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal semacam itu, tapi aku rasa aku salah."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Dan pekerjaanmu adalah…"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya singkat, "Karyawan dari sebuah perusahaan kecil."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau mengucapkannya seperti kau membenci pekerjaanmu, Siwon-ssi."

Kini giliran Siwon yang tertawa kecil, "Tampaknya kau bisa membaca orang dengan baik, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Hey, jika kau mengeluh mengenai masalah gaji, tidak semua hal harus berhubungan dengan uang," Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mengucapkannya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang bercanda.

"Sayangnya hanya sebagian kecil dari orang yang ku kenal yang berpikir seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Apakah kau salah satunya?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan membalas senyumnya, "Apakah aku tampak seperti salah satunya, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun membuang tatapannya dan mendengus kecil, "Well, tidak semua orang mau merawat anjing yang ditabraknya tanpa dibayar sepeserpun."

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak Siwon ketahui, hatinya terasa begitu hangat.

Dan Siwon menyukainya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon mengamati bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memperlakukan orang disekitarnya. Bagaimana dia tersenyum tipis ketika pemilik hewan yang menjadi pasiennya menyapanya singkat. Bagaimana dia menyapa karyawan kliniknya dengan begitu akrab dan hangat. Bagaimana bibir Kyuhyun membentuk sebuah kurva yang begitu sempurna dan matanya memiliki _eye smile_ yang begitu indah. Siwon mendengus kepada dirinya sendiri. Dasar bodoh.

Keduanya sampai dimeja resepsionis ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Siwon. Namun Siwon segera memotong ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum dia bisa mengakhirinya. Siwon tampak terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan tidak selamanya kau mengambil shift pagi seperti ini. Selain itu, kau sudah berbaik hati menyembuhkan Browny. So…"

Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon mengakhiri racauannya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Siwon? Apakah kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?'

" _Will you go with me for lunch?"_

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Hello, I'm back with another story.

Jangan khawatir! Untuk Personable Personan Non-Grata, sudah aku upload chapter selanjutnya (:

Maaf aku baru balik setelah lama hiatus karena kuliahku baru liburan semester hehe…

Dan kali ini aku bakal jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reader yang masuk ke inbox.

Q: Umur?

A: 20, tapi Agustus tahun ini jadi 21.

Q: Bakal nulis dengan pairing berbeda selain WonKyu?

A: Untuk saat ini tidak.

Q: Kok bisa dapet feel ketika nulis rated M?

A: It is in my blood. *wq becanda ding, sering baca novel sama ff lain aja.

Q: Genre favorit ketika menulis?

A: Action.

Q: Kapan tobat bikin ff rated M?

A: Kalo situ uda berhenti baca cerita rated M saya -_-

Dan buat reader yg request buat review karyanya bisa kirim link lewat inbox ya biar ga tenggelam…

Dan terima kasih buat para readers setiaku yang tetep stay sama aku. Thank you for not giving up on me walau aku selalu mengecewakan kalian. Xx

Kyueen


	2. Selenophile

Selenophile.

Bukankah bulan nampak begitu indah?

.

.

.

Ini adalah makan siang keempat mereka ketika akhirnya mereka mulai membuka diri satu sama lain. Semuanya berawal dari ketika seorang dari kantor Siwon yang merupakan teman SMA Kyuhyun memergoki Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah makan siang bersama. Mereka masih begitu hafal bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi.

"Yap. Aku rasa kami hanya akan memesan itu untuk saat ini. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup buku menu ditangannya lalu memberikannya pada pelayan kafe yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dan aku rasa kali ini adalah giliranku untuk membayar. Kau tidak bisa selamanya membayar tagihanku, Siwon-ssi." Lanjut Kyuhyun ketika pelayan mereka telah pergi.

Siwon terkekeh kecil sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya, "Aku hanya berusaha membayar kebaikan hatimu yang telah menolong Browny secara sukarela."

Suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan seorang pembeli lain memasuki kafe itu. Posisi Siwon yang membelakangi pintu masuk kafe membuatnya tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi pengunjung kafe selanjutnya. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang posisinya menghadap langsung dengan pintu masuk.

Siwon tengah bermain dengan ponselnya ketika sebuah derap langkah mendekati mejanya yang diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari posisinya. Menyimpan ponselnya kembali ketika ia menyadari seseorang berdiri disamping meja mereka. Matanya membulat melihat siapa pemuda yang tengah berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Jaemin. Oh ya, dan ini kenalkan, temanku, Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun membuka percakapan mereka.

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam ketika Jaemin menatapnya bingung, 'Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu hingga kau membuat takdirku seperti ini'

"Bos? Apa yang kau lakukan di kafe seperti ini? Dan selama ini kau juga mengenal Kyuhyun?"

Siwon tersenyum singkat kepada Jaemin kemudian memijat keningnya.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun menatap bingung kepada kedua pemuda dihadapannya, "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Jaemin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Tentu saja. Choi Siwon-ssi adalah bosku di kantor."

Siwon berdehem cukup keras memberi isyarat Jaemin untuk diam. Namun percayalah, tidak ada kebohongan yang bisa ditutupi di dunia ini. Siwon seharusnya lebih percaya hal itu.

"Bosmu? Tunggu dulu. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa kau bekerja di perusahaan besar di ibukota, Jaemin-ah?"

Siwon hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika kepalanya seakan membeku. Seperti seorang pencuri yang dipergoki pemilik rumah ketika melancarkan aksinya.

"Tentu saja. Choi corporation. Dan Choi Siwon-ssi adalah pemiliknya. Oh ya, dan bagaimana bisa kau makan siang di kafe kecil seperti ini, Bos?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

'Sial' batin Siwon.

Siwon bangkit dari posisinya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku minta maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi aku bisa menjelaskannya. Dan aku harap kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku mengenai hal ini dengan duduk. Oh, dan Jaemin, bisakah kau memberi kami waktu berdua sebentar?"

Jaemin membulatkan matanya ketika ia tahu ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal tanpa disengaja. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, pemuda itu segera meninggalkan bosnya dan temannya setelah membungkuk sopan.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih berdiri berhadapan. Siwon menghela nafasnya singkat kemudian menyilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk kembali, "Aku mohon, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Siwon bersyukur dalam hati ketika Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Jadi dengan karyawan di kantor kecil yang kau maksud adalah CEO perusahan terbesar di Seoul?"

Siwon mengutuk dirinya ketika pertanyaan Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit tajam, "Baiklah, aku akui aku berbohong saat itu. Tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Untuk alasan apa kau berbohong padaku, Siwon-ssi? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berbohong padaku saat itu?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum masam diwajahnya, "Kau mau aku berterus terang?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, "Hanya jika kau memiliki pilihan untuk tidak berbohong lagi padaku."

Siwon ikut tertawa setelahnya, bersyukur sekali lagi kepada dewi fortuna karena Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar marah padanya, "Well, aku tidak suka bagaimana reaksi orang lain ketika mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan bertemu dengan orang sepertimu saat itu membuatku malu mengatakan jati diriku. Aku tidak ingin terdengar sombong dihadapanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya kepada pria dihadapannya kemudian kembali tertawa, "Orang sepertiku?"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya singkat, "Bayangkan saja kau ada diposisiku. Aku menabrak anjing dan kau menolongku dengan tulus. Akan terdengar sangat menyebalkan jika aku mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya ketika aku berhadapan dengan orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya kemudian membenahi posisi duduknya.

" _Always be the man with the best heart in the room._ Keluargaku selalu menanamkan itu padaku, Siwon-ssi. Kau adalah orang yang baik, kau tidak perlu takut."

Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, "Jadi kita baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tanpa menghapus senyumnya. Memberi sedikit ketegasan ditatapannya yang Siwon tangkap dengan baik, "Hanya jika kau berjanji tidak akan membohongiku lagi."

Siwon melebarkan senyumnya menampilkan lesung pipinya, "Aku berjanji."

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi, Siwon-ssi. Mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Kyuhyun."

Siwon mengangguk setuju, "Hanya jika kau memanggilku Siwon."

Kyuhyun tertawa sekali lagi hari itu, "Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau lahir di tahun 86 dan itu membuatmu lebih tua dariku dua tahun. Akan kupanggil kau Hyung. Setuju?"

Untuk beberapa saat Siwon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sinaran mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Terpantul oleh cahaya matahari yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pantulan setetes embun dipagi hari. Menyejukkan dan begitu indah. Siwon tidak pernah melihat mata seindah itu sebelumnya.

"Setuju."

Dan mulai hari itu mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Dan pergantian bulan terus berjalan.

Bukankah waktu menjadi hal yang begitu cepat berlalu ketika kau menikmati sesuatu?

Benar-benar merepotkan.

Berbeda dengan minggu-minggu sebelumnya dimana Siwon akan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan siang, Siwon memiliki ide lain kali ini. Sesuatu yang sederhana. Namun Siwon tidak akan berbohong bahwa dia merasakan kegugupan menyelinap dalam setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya, Siwon semakin terlihat bodoh dengan debaran dijantungnya.

Tidak begitu banyak orang baik dalam hidupnya. Siwon sangat mengerti itu. Oleh karenanya, Siwon tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ketika bertemu dengan salah satunya. Mungkin satu langkah kali ini bisa membawa Siwon ke tujuannya.

Siwon berdoa dalam hati kecilnya.

Ia mengerti bahwa mereka telah dewasa untuk terbuka dan menerima keadaan masing-masing. Keduanya mengerti ketika sebuah rasa tercurah dalam setiap pertemuan mereka. Ketika keduanya menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain dengan selingan canda tawa dan pembicaraan yang terkadang tak tentu arah. Dan ketika mereka berdua tidak menolak rasa itu, keduanya tahu bahwa rasa itu milik mereka berdua.

Pada beberapa pertemuan terakhir mereka, Siwon dengan begitu jelas -dan berhati-hati tentu saja- memberikan pertanda akan ketertarikannya kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin berteriak layaknya orang gila ketika Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan Siwon diatas meja dan keduanya tersenyum. Memberikan arti bahwa mereka berdua menerimanya.

Siwon cukup optimis ketika memikirkannya.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Siwon melempar senyum tulusnya ketika Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus berani melakukannya.

"Hey…" Kyuhyun duduk disamping kursi Siwon.

"Hey…" Jawab Siwon singkat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Siwon kehabisan kata-kata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil membuang nafasnya, "Minggu ini terasa begitu berat di kantor. Tapi ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah selesai?"

Pemuda dihadapannnya ikut tertawa, "Yap. Aku sudah siap untuk pulang. Lagipula, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah ada di kantor?"

Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Mengenai itu… Ada hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, "Kau tidak bisa menanyakannya lewat telepon?"

"Aku merasa bahwa aku harus menanyakannya langsung kepadamu."

"Okay, aku mendengarmu, Hyung."

Siwon tahu bahwa ia benar-benar akan terlihat bodoh kali ini.

"Kita berdua tahu kau tidak selamanya mendapatkan shift malam seperti hari ini jadi kau bisa pulang sepagi ini. Dan aku tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mendapat shift malam sejak kau bertemu denganku. Tapi aku baru mendapatkan keberanian untuk menanyakan ini padamu kali ini."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan penuh tanda tanya sementara Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ini saatnya.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku malam ini?"

Butuh tiga detik untuk Kyuhyun mengumpulkan suaranya setelah keterkejutannya.

"Mak-maksudmu… ber-berkencan seperti pergi berdua denganmu? Malam ini?"

Siwon masih belum bisa membaca Kyuhyun, "Ya dan ya. Maksudku tentu saja jika kau tidak terlalu lelah. Kau tahu, hari ini hari Jumat, dan itu berarti kau bisa beristirahat besok sepuasnya. Mak-maksudku besok adalah hari Sabtu, dan selanjutnya hari Minggu. Kau bisa menikmati waktu liburmu. Dan tentu saja aku tidak memaksamu unt—"

"Hyung, kau meracau. Tentu saja aku mau." Sela Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

Siwon tampak tidak memerhatikan Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan cercahannya, "Aku tahu aku meracau, Kyu. Tentu saja aku meracau, aku begitu gugup saat ini menanti—APA?"

Kyuhyun tertawa memandang wajah kaget Siwon. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Siwon lembut dan mengangguk, "Aku mau, Hyung. Apakah kita pergi berdua atau—"

Kali ini Siwon yang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja aku yang menjemputmu. Pukul tujuh terdengar baik untukmu?"

"Sempurna. Apa aku harus menggunakan pakaian tertentu?"

Siwon tersenyum tulus dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, "Pakaian kasual saja akan terlihat sempurna."

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu dan menatap mata Siwon yang terlihat begitu cerah hari ini. Apakah itu karenanya? Kyuhyun berharap seperti itu. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya.

"Kau benar-benar gugup untuk menanyakan ini padaku? Bukankah kau terbiasa menghadapi publik dan seluruh karyawanmu ketika _meeting_?" Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu dengan candaan dalam nada bicaranya.

Siwon mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, "Tentu saja. Hey, kau bukan publik atau karyawanku. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan kesempatanku denganmu dan kau adalah—"

Okay jadi Siwon bukan hanya terlihat bodoh. Dia bodoh.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya ketika Siwon menyadari racauannya, "Dan aku adalah?"

Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku terdengar bodoh, bukan? Kau bisa menolak ajakanku saat ini. Maksudku, siapa yang mau berkencan dengan idiot sepertiku?"

Pemuda dihadapan Siwon kembali tertawa kemudian tanpa Siwon duga, Kyuhyun mencium pipi Siwon. Sedikit lebih lama. Sedikit lebih berarti.

Mereka berdua membutuhkannya.

"Well, aku bukan tipe orang yang pemilih. Dan hey, aku juga ingin mendapatkan kesempatanku denganmu."

Debaran dijantung keduanya terdengar seirama. Dan perasaan yang memenuhi dada keduanya, itu yang biasa orang sebut dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah kencan ke tujuh mereka.

Tujuh kencan dan tujuh bulan mereka telah saling mengenal.

Ketika kau tertarik dengan seseorang, kau selalu ingin tahu tentang mereka. Mendalami karakternya, kebiasaan mereka, hal-hal yang membuatnya bahagia, dan bagaimana cara mereka memutuskan sesuatu untuk hidup mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sebut saja mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Saat ini mereka membagi tawa yang sama, menikmati momen yang sama, semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna. Bukankah semua kisah cinta seperti itu?

Keduanya tengah menikmati bulan purnama ditengah angina malam yang begitu menyejukkan. Balutan selimut hangat menutupi bagian belakang punggung keduanya. Menikmati sorotan cahaya bulan yang menerpa wajah keduanya. Mobil Siwon memberikan bantuan sedikit cahaya untuk keduanya dari belakang.

Duduk ditepi danau merupakan pilihan mereka berdua kali ini untuk berkencan. Bukan, mereka bukan berada ditengah hutan liar jika kalian bertanya. Anggap saja, kita semua tahu betapa kayanya Siwon dalam kisah ini. Jika dia ingin memiliki hutan dan danau didalamnya, dia pasti memilikinya. Bahkan jika Siwon memutuskan untuk membangun rumah di Mars, siapa yang bisa menghentikannya?

"Aku rasa membawa Browny bersama kita kali ini bukanlah ide yang buruk." Ucap Siwon sambil tertawa kecil. Melihat betapa protektifnya anjing kecil itu menjaga dirinya dan Kyuhyun dari gangguan hewan liar yang tidak ada. Mengejar kelinci tak berdosa yang kebetulan lewat dibelakang mereka.

"Aku tahu. Dia memang anjing kecil yang pintar. Aku senang dia telah pulih seutuhnya." Balas Kyuhyun sambil ikut menatap Browny yang jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Dia selalu mengingatkanku akan pertemuan kita pertama kali. Dan itu selalu menjadi kenangan yang indah dalam hidupku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Siwon yang sedang mengamati bulan dengan raut wajahnya yang nampak begitu bahagia. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan momen seperti ini dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun bersyukur bahwa dia sangat beruntung untuk mendapatkannya.

"Well… Jika saat itu aku tahu bahwa pertemuan kita malam itu akan membuat kita sedekat ini, mungkin aku akan tinggal di klinik sampai pagi."

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil menatap Kyuhyun tulus. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Kyuhyun. Mencium rambut Kyuhyun lembut membuat keduanya semakin bahagia.

"Bukankah bulan nampak begitu indah?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Aku setuju. Tapi tak seindah wajahmu ketika menatapnya."

Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon gemas. "Kau sangat gombal, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, "Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya dan senyum dibibirnya.

"Hey…" Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum malu. Siwon selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mengenalmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon diwajahnya, "Begitupun aku, Hyung."

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin menghangat. Begitu hangat. Bukankah angin malam seharusnya terasa dingin?

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

" _Can I kiss you?_ "

Untuk sedetik Siwon begitu terkejut. Namun tidak pada detik berikutnya karena ia telah memenuhi permintaan pemuda dipelukannya.

Memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir mereka yang beradu. Siwon menekan bibirnya lembut bergerak seirama dengan Kyuhyun membuat gerakan yang begitu indah. Siwon memindahkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun ke belakang leher Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyentuh rahang bawah Siwon dengan tangannya. Menjaga satu sama lain agar tidak berpaling dari kegiatan mereka.

Jantung keduanya seakan diikat pada kembang api yang siap meledak kapan saja. Merasakan bahwa betapa besarnya keinginan mereka untuk saling memiliki. Untuk saling mengasihi.

Dan ketika ciuman keduanya berakhir, kisah cinta itu baru saja dimulai.

" _Will you be my boyfriend?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

I KNOW, RIGHT? ((((':

It has been too damn long. And again, *sigh* I'm so, so sorry for it.

Maafkan daku menelantarkan cerita ini dan Personable Persona terlalu lama. Life has been a bitch, still does tho. But I promise, I will keep going until the very end.

Untuk Personable Persona aku belum tahu akan aku update kapan, but I'm trying my best, Fellas. Bear with me ((':

Thanks A LOT for keeping up with me and my attitude. You guys are the best reader ever. And I am so lucky to have you guys. I can't ask for more. Aku harap kalian terus mendukung karyaku.

I will see you guys at the next chap…

My deepest respect and gratitude for all of you xoxo

Yours truly, Kyueen.


End file.
